Angel's Story
by WolfLover7201
Summary: Well Angel is a rare white she-wolf on a quest to avenge her mother. I know it says the subject is wolves of the beyond, but it isn't really related to Kathryn's books at all. Please enjoy and this is my first story so please review. oh and just yall' know,(ya i am from Tennessee,btw) SusieofAnna is helin' out with the story and you should go check her out.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Angel's Story

The Beginning

_"Keep running, just keep running."_Moonstar thought to herself. She knew that if any other she-wolves found her, she and her unborn pups would never survive. She finally spotted an abandoned den that was suitable to her liking. Once she settled down, she sniffed around to try and see if she could find out her location. Finally she realized she was right near Elk's Edge Valley. _"The shadow pack is near here. I better disguise my scent, they will be sending troops soon."_Then the silky black she-wolf hurried off to the near-by stream, and afterwards, she caught a rabbit. Once she finished her meal, she went to the far end of the cave she had found and hid. By moon-fall, she could hear the shadow pack patrol wolves continue back to their den, and finally was able to rest, feeling sure that she would be safe, but she would have to wait for morning to find out if her hopes came true.

Two moons past and three beautiful pups were born. Starburst, an autumn red colored she wolf with markings on her paws and face, Spark, a light brownish orangish mixed colored wolf with large yellow markings, and Angel, a snow-white colored she-wolf with baby blue markings. The wolf pups all loved their mother greatly, but had to live in secret. Once they were born, Moonstar had to find a new den, far away from the other packs. She was afraid for all their lives, for she had seen what they did to wolves that broke pack law. Once in a safe location, Moonstar went to look for her mate, Lightning. He was another snow-white colored wolf, which are very rare to find in the area in which they lived, with yellow markings. They would take shifts watching the pups and going hunting for food. They were living on the edge. It wasn't the best life, but it was better than no life at all.

Years past, and then Moonstar became very sick. Her family did everything they could to help her. Then Spark spotted something. Two Shadow pack wolves spotted in the bushes. Lightning questioned them and found out that they had poisoned Moonstar. Why is something the pups would never know, because Lightning attacked them and they barely made it alive. That night they moved, in case the two sent more shadow pack wolves after them. Moonstar passed away two moons later. They were all devastated. That is when Angel decided to leave her father. She was ready to start a new pack, and avenge her mother's death. "Don't worry Mom; they won't get away with this." She shared a last meal with her family, and off she went, ready for anything.

She headed for the star pack, for lone wolves stayed they have been losing many pack members. _"Maybe I can find a strong mate, if not I will have to go to river pack which is on the **other** side of the river." _When she arrived she was surprised to see an on-duty group of river pack patrol wolves. "What are you doing here?" They group asked. "I am looking for some lone wolves." She replied tucking her tail in between her hind legs knowing that they were much stronger than her. "Well we are going to have to take you to our chieftain. Follow us." When they arrived to the pack den, Angel just smiled. They had some many different cave paintings. She had forgotten that the pack leader's den was the Cave of Secrets. But when The new pack leader stood, she regained her attention and her fear. She had never met this wolf, and he smelled of dead wolves. She made sure to stay low, because if he realized she didn't have the stench from one of the other packs in the valley, something very bad would happen. "Angus, Anthony, who is this young she-wolf you have brought to me?"We are unsure of her name, but she came alone looking for the lone wolves that _used_ to stray around here." "Well young she-wolf, all the lone wolves have been sent away. If you want to find them, check the oak forest, that is where we sent them. But before you go, please tell us your name and which pack you are from." Angel froze. What would she tell him? "Uh-hh-hh, my n-n-name is Angel, and I am fr-fr-from th-th-the, uh I am a lone wolf!" "Angel. What a lovely name. Suits you well. But before you became a lone wolf, which pack where you in?"

Oh no. She now knew it was over. Should she tell them about her family, no. protect them. She couldn't put them in danger too. "I-I-I was b-b-born outside of a pack, sir. I know pack law, so what are you going to do to me?" "Hmm. Well, my eldest son seems about your age, if you become his mate, I will let you go to start a pack. By the way, I have a question. Why do you smell like a dead she wolf?" "Before I left my family, my mother passed away." "What was your mother's name?" "Moonstar. Her name, was Moonstar." The chieftain gasped. "Really! I knew a Moonstar when I was a pup. One day, she just up and went. Disappeared. Never seen again. Now I know why. I shall take you too my son. Follow me." When they arrived at Nightstorm's den, a large figure leaped out, barely missing Angel. "Intruder! Intruder!" "Son! Calm down. This is Angel. She is going to be your mate." When Nightstorm turned around, he saw the most beautiful wolf he had ever laid eyes on. "H-h-hi. I-I-I'm Nightstorm." Angel blushed. She could tell he was nervous, but she was too. "I think I'll just leave you to kids alone for now."

After about three hours of introducing themselves, Nightstorm decided to change the subject. "So if we are going to start a pack, we're going to need a name. Any suggestions?" "Well, how about Moon pack, in honor of my mother." ''Yeah. That is a really nice name. I'm sure your mom would have liked it." "Storm, there is one thing I haven't told anyone yet." "What is it? You can tell me anything." "The reason I want to start a pack is, well, my mom didn't die on her own. She was killed by the shadow pack. I want to avenge my mother's death, and I thought you should know." "Well if that's the case, than we shall avenger you mother together." Afterwards, the two went into Nightstorm's den, and rested for tomorrow they had to find a new home. Together.


	2. Chapter 2 a new home

Chapter 2

Moon Pack

That morning, when Angel had waken up, she notice Nightstorm wasn't asleep next to her. She hurried outside, to find him just coming back with some rabbits for breakfast that were so fresh that you could almost feel a pulse. When he reached Angel, he apologized for her worries, and she just nuzzled him and was glad he was okay. When they began to eat breakfast, Angel noticed something. "What's that?" She asked suspiciously. "What's what?" "That cut, on your hind leg." "Oh that. It's nothing." "That is really deep. It's more than nothing. It looks as if you were attacked. Tell me what happened." She demanded with a slight growl in her voice. "It, it was the shadow pack. I went looking to find your family to surprise you, and they had them captive. They were expecting you, but knowing I was the son of a chieftain, they let me go. They made me sit and watch, and it was truly terrifying. I am so sorry." "Are you saying they, they tortured my family to death?" Angel burst into tears and went back inside. Nightstorm hurried after her laying down next to her trying to comfort her in any way he could possible. "Well, I got you something." Then he pulled out a black flower with yellow markings. "In memory of your mom, you could wear it in your ear. "This is truly beautiful. Thank-you Storm, it means a lot to me." " I'm glad you like it. There is one other thing though. Star pack just moved from the perfect place because one of the pack's she-wolves kept complaining about the flowers. That is the flower, and it is all over the area. I figure we could make a den there. Start a pack, and maybe even a family of our own." This would be a new beginning for them both, and right now, that sounded pretty good to Angel.

When they arrived at the old den site, they did have to make some home improvements. Most had to do with the main den, where the alphas stayed. The inside had lots of acorns and dirt, but it was an easy fix. They added some straw to sleep on, marked around to proved that the territory was theirs, and had a quick night patrol. Afterwards they went to sleep, and hoped nothing would happen when they had their guard off. Spring finally came, and a litter of four wonderful pups were born. There was Autumn, an auburn red colored she-wolf who loved to get into mischief. There was Amber, who looked just like her Aunt Starburst, but was never told. They didn't want to re-live the tragedy. Then they had Rusty, a nice dark brown pup who was either after the rabbits or asleep in the den. And lastly they had Chance. He earned is name because he was almost taken by an owl but saved himself at the last second. His coat was pure black, yellow markings, and emerald green eyes. He looked like Angel's mother, which almost made her cry, cry tears of joy that is. All the pups loved to explore, but their favorite thing to do of all was ride on mom and dad's backs in the lake. They were to small to swim but had lots of fun at the lake shore. Years went by, knew pups born, knew pack members joined and then something broke the peace. Ambush.

The river pack had ambushed them claiming that the took their hunting grounds. Angel had taken all the elderly wolves and the pups somewhere safe, and what to do if no-one returned to save them. She then hurried to her mate and whispered something that could change everything. then she ran into the den and into a secret entrance. Nightstorm suddenly became deeply encouraged to win this battle, for if his mate or pups died, than every single river pack wolf would lie dead right there, right now. If Angel messed up, everyone's lives will change forever. He couldn't stop thinking about. The small message given to him just moments ago, over and over. _I'm going for Leah. _Leah was the alpha of river pack's youngest and only surviving pup, and since his mate is gone, he does everything for her. Losing her would put him off guard and give Storm a chance to take him down. Just the thought of that kind of danger made him shiver. He began to wander if Leah was even trained to fight. The ambush was planed, he was sure of that, but river pack is not all that smart, so there must be a high chance of not. He finally realized what needed to be done. He hurried to find his son Chance. He always brought luck so he sent him to stay with his mother for good luck, then Nightstorm went into position knowing what he must do. When Angel reached Leah, she was hiding in the corner. She was only a couple moons old, which gave Angel an idea. She took the pup and sent her son to get everyone's attention, she had a speech, and one alpha was going to listen.

"River pack, Moon pack, we all know why there is such a big fight today. But I have a little proposition for the alpha of River pack. I have something that if it we to accidentally drown in the lake, only the moon knows what would happen to you. Anyway, I will return it to you on one condition, you and your pack are to leave here and never return, even if the food migrates away. Any river pack wolves sighted will be killed immediately." "What item of mine do you have exactly, she-wolf?" "Oh, nothing much, just your precious daughter Leah, the last living blood relative you have. So, do we have a deal?" "I-I-I- *sigh* I accept your offer." "Good boy. Here, Chance, take this down to the alpha will you?" "Okay mom." "NOOOOO!" Nightstorm shouted leaping on his son. "Let me do it, I don't trust him anywhere near my children." He cautiously carried the pup to it's father, ready for anything. So the pup was then returned, and the alpha of river pack lost many wolves because of the choice he made. They all knew of the yearly migration, during this time they go to what is now moon pack territory for food. Now they had nothing, so did he.


	3. Chapter 3 Finding Starburst

Finding Starburst

Author's Note: I'm sorry, but I have written the beginning of this chapter 3 times now and something bad has happened. I am just going to sum this up for you and then continue from where I left of.| Chance found a hair that was teal like his mothers that wasn't hers and found out that his aunt Starburst (Angel's sister) was still alive. Oh and sorry I haven't written in a while and that this chapter is so short, I didn't want to make you wait too long, so this chapter will have like a part 2 or something. Happy Reading!

* * *

" Star is still out there?" Angel asked, in disbelief. " I know that sounds crazy, but I didn't see her when I saw you know..." Nightstorm trailed of in reply. " Mom, did she have a coat like yours?" Chance asked curiously. " No, but because we are related, her offspring might." She replied matter-of-factly. " I think we should send a search group for them, with me leading.", Angel declared. " If we find her, I would know her best, and she would trust me more than anyone else." After that, they all went to bed for a good nights rest, for they had a big day ahead of them in the morning.

"Mom, I know you want me to stay with the pack and all, but I really think I should help look for my aunt." Angel's hair stood up on the back of her neck. She knew her son would want to come, but she was afraid. Angel had told the troops it would be very dangerous. Her son also knew this, but he didn't know that if any wolf saw or smelt the scent of a shadow pack wolf that they were to be capture for interrogation and possibly torture. She didn't want him to know such horrible things. Before he started blurting out reasons that he should be able to come, Angel replied to her sons pleas by telling him that she will talk with his father. When she got back to the den, Nightstorm wasn't there. She looked down by the lake, on the haystack they slept in, even took a quick trip to the hunting grounds. When she returned, she found a pup on the pack border with a scent she would never ever forget. It was the scent that killed her mother, father, and even her older brother. This was the scent, of a shadow pack wolf.


End file.
